How Could You
by Ilovetoread25
Summary: Aaron comforts Emily one night when she really needs it and she turns up pregnant. Aaron in his shock ridden state blurts out something that he never should have. Will he be able to make Emily see that he didn't mean it? Will he be able to get Emily Back?
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner looked at the woman in front of him in shock. He couldn't believe that he just heard her say what he did. He wasn't sure if he should respond or even how he should respond. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He comforted her one night and now here she was in his office telling him something he wasn't expecting.

"You're what Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily Prentiss looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm pregnant Hotch."

Hotch opened his mouth and then shut it. "Are you sure it's mine?"

Prentiss gasped and turned on her heel and ran out of his office. She wouldn't let him have the pleasure of seeing the hurt he had inflected on her. She walked to her desk fast and grabbed her stuff and left the bullpen of the BAU before anyone could say anything to her or try to stop her. In her head her thoughts were running in a million different directions.

Prentiss got in her car and peeled out of the parking garage. She had no clue where she was going. All she knew is that she had to get away for a while. She couldn't believe he had asked her that question. She couldn't believe that he thought so little of her. Well she knew one thing and that was that she didn't want him in her life or in her child's life. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with a man who could be as cruel as he just was.

Prentiss picked up her cell phone and made a phone call.

She waited impatiently until she heard the other line picked up and the person on the other end say "Rossi".

Prentiss took in a deep breath and said "Dave, its Emily. I need you to do me a real big favor."

Rossi who was sitting in his office at the BAU looked out into the bullpen and noticed that Emily was not at her desk. His brow furrowed in concern.

"What is it that you need Emily honey?" Rossi asked.

Prentiss took in a deep breath and said "I know we agreed that nobody would know what our tie to one another is but Daddy I need you to pull a few strings. I need you to get me on leave for a while. I need to get out of Quantico and D.C. for a while."

Rossi's mouth went slack. He couldn't believe that his Emily had just called him Daddy. Yes, he was her Dad but nobody but her, the Director of the FBI, her mom, and him knew this.

Rossi finally got his voice back. "I can do that honey but what is wrong? Why do you need to leave? What has happened?"

Prentiss sucked in a breath as she tried to stop the tears that were flowing down her face. "I just have to Daddy. I will call you and let you know that I'm safe. But please you have to promise not to let anyone know where I am or anything. I'm going to shut this cell phone off but turn on my other one. You and Mother are the only two with that number. Promise me Dad. You won't tell anyone especially Hotch."

Rossi growled low in his throat when he heard Hotch's name. The man may be one of his best friends but so help him if he found out that Hotch had hurt his precious Emily.

"Alright honey calm down. I promise not to tell anyone. Just keep in contact with me. You have to make that promise to me Emily." Rossi said.

Prentiss nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I promise I will Daddy. Just please don't worry about me and remember I love you."

Rossi smiled and let the adoration he felt for his daughter show on his face. "I love you too Princess. Just be careful."

After hanging up her cell phone Prentiss made a quick stop by her apartment and grabbed some clothing. She wasn't sure how long she would be gone. It could be days, it could be weeks or it could even be a couple of months. All she knew is that she needed to get away for a while to get her head cleared. She also needed time to mend her broken heart because even if she didn't want to admit it Aaron Hotchner had broken her heart into a million little pieces and she wasn't even sure if she would ever get it put back together.

Authors Note: Well here is the first chapter of this story. I hope that you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch sat frozen in his seat as Prentiss ran out of his office. He didn't even look to see if she went to her desk or where she went. He was in complete shock. The one night he allows himself to give into his feelings for her is the one time she ends up pregnant. He knew in his heart that he was the father of her baby but it was his head that he couldn't get wrapped around the fact that she was pregnant with his baby.

Hotch sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He let that night finally replay through his head.

_Hotch stopped by Prentiss's house to check on her because he knew that she was hurting. She lost one of her oldest friends and it had taken a while but they were finally able to send the guy back to Italy that had killed him. The Vatican had revoked his papers for him to be in the States after they found out what he had been doing. _

_Prentiss opened up the door looking so sad and lost that Hotch didn't even think about it. He just pulled her into his arms and held her while she finally let her tears fall. He picked her up in his arms and walked into her apartment and shut and locked the door. He carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap and just ran his hand up and down her back while murmuring in her ear that it would be alright and that she wasn't alone. _

_When Prentiss lifted her head Hotch couldn't help it. He bent his head and kissed her. After that kiss one thing led to another and they had ended up in bed together. It was the best night of his life. She gave as good as she got and she told him what she liked and how she liked it._

Hotch came out of his thoughts when someone knocked on his door. He looked up to see his best friend looking at him with a glare. He couldn't help but wonder what he had done to put it there.

"Come on in Dave. You know you don't have to knock." Hotch said.

Rossi swallowed the words he was going to say. He had promised his daughter that he wouldn't do anything but it was taking everything in his power not to throttle the man he considered his best friend. He walked over with the paperwork in his hand.

"I've already spoken to the Director but I also thought you should have a copy of this. The Director has already approved it. I went over Strauss's head straight to him. Emily is taking a leave of absence and she isn't sure when she will be back." Rossi said.

Hotch couldn't believe what he was hearing for the second time that day. His eyes flew to his window and he looked out into the bullpen. Sure enough Prentiss wasn't sitting at her desk like she usually would be. He groaned mentally and winched. He really couldn't blame her but he thought that he knew her better. He couldn't believe that she was running away even before they really got the chance to talk.

Rossi watched the emotions flicker of his friends face. He saw shock, disbelief, anger, but then he also saw relief.

"Sit down Dave. I need someone to talk too. I know why she is taking leave." Hotch said.

Rossi bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything. First he would listen to what Aaron had to say he told himself. Then he would deal with it. Rossi sat down and looked his friend in the eye.

"So Aaron why do you think Emily is taking leave?" Rossi asked.

Hotch sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Prentiss came in to see me this morning. She told me that she was pregnant. I took it badly and asked her if she was sure that it was mine."

Rossi jumped out of his chair and slammed his hand down onto Hotch's desk. "YOU DARED TO QUESTION WHETHER MY DAUGHTER WAS CARRYING YOUR CHILD? HOW STUPID COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE? HOW FUCKING BLIND CAN YOU BE? SHE HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS ! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Hotch stared at his friend in shock. "What do you mean your daughter? Are you telling me that Prentiss is your daughter?"

Rossi groaned and said "It doesn't matter what I'm telling you Hotch. What matters is that you hurt the one woman in my life who never did anything to you. I hope that you can live with that. I really should punch your lights out and I may yet but right now I won't do anything that will hurt my precious daughter. Unlike you apparently. You really are a jackass Aaron. I may not like the fact that my daughter is leaving but maybe it will do her some good."

Hotch jumped out of his chair. "What do you mean she is leaving? She can't go anywhere. We need to talk."

Rossi glared at Hotch and said through clenched teeth "Listen to me and listen carefully. You will leave my Emily alone. You have done enough to hurt her. So help me Aaron if she doesn't get over what you said or did I will beat the living shit out of you. Nobody and I mean nobody hurts my daughter. I don't care if you are my best friend. I will tear you apart for what you have done. So you just leave her alone for now. If and when she wants to talk to you she will contact you. Do I make myself clear?"

Hotch glared right back at Rossi. "I have a right to know where she is going damn it. She is carrying my child."

Rossi laughed a bitter laugh. "No Aaron according to you, you don't know if it is your child or not. Remember you asked her if she was sure it was yours. YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU WILL LET HER DO WHAT SHE NEEDS TO DO. Plus you won't be able to find her. She shut her cell phone off. And don't try having a trace put on my phone. She is smart enough not to call the phone that you have my number for."

Hotch wanted to hit Rossi but instead he punched his desk. He knew he didn't have anybody but himself to blame. Now the woman he loves is out there alone and only God knows where.

Hotch sat back down in his chair and gave a defeated sigh. "Fine Dave I will do this your way. But at least tell me that she is alright."

Rossi snorted. "If you call her heart breaking being alright then yes she is fine. You broke her Aaron. You broke my daughter and I'm afraid that I will never get her back. You had better hope that I do because if I don't I will make your life so fucking miserable that you won't know what to do."

Rossi stormed out of Hotch's office and over to his own. His little girl was out there alone and pregnant. He hoped that she would be alright. He hoped and prayed to God that his little girl would make it through this. When he thought about what Hotch had done to his precious Princess he wanted to go back over to Hotch's office and beat the daylights out of him. Instead he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

After stopping at her condo for clothes and other things Emily Prentiss headed out of state. She had a vague idea on where she wanted to go. It would be the one place that nobody would think of her going too. She also knew that it would take her at least three days to get there because there was no way she was driving straight through.

Prentiss had turned off her main cell phone but grabbed her other one. She dialed a number that she hadn't used in a while.

She let out a sigh of relief when the voice on the other end of the phone said "Callan."

Prentiss let out the breath that she had been holding. "Callan its Emily Prentiss. I need to get away for a while and I want some place nobody would think to look for me at. Can I come stay with you please?"

Callan drew in a deep breath because he could hear the pain in the woman's voice that he considered a sister. "You know that you can Emily. I won't tell anyone that you're here. Are you driving or flying?"

Prentiss let out another sigh. "I'm driving because if I book a ticket in my name everyone will know where I'm at."

Callan thought for a minute and said "I'm going to book you a ticket under an alias. It will be at the ticket counter waiting on you. Leave your car somewhere other than the airport in case they want to run your plates."

Prentiss smiled and said "I know just the place to leave my car. Thank you so much G. I'll explain everything to you once I get there."

Prentiss closed her cell phone with a smile. She thanked God that she had a good friend like G. Nobody even knew that her and Callan kept in touch. She knew that LA was the last place that anybody would think to look. She also knew that as soon as she got there she would need to find an OB but once again she would have to use a different name. Maybe Callan or Hettie would know of a doctor.

Prentiss looked at her phone when she heard it beep. She had a text message from Callan telling him what alias he used and which ticket counter. She had to laugh as she read the name. She put her car up at a parking garage and then decided to take a bus instead of a taxi to the airport. She found the bus she needed and got on it with her two suitcases. Thirty five minutes later the bus let her off in front of the airport. She quickly made her way inside and found the correct ticket counter. She got the ticket with no problem and made sure that she hid her face so that none of the cameras would pick her.

An hour later Prentiss got on the plane and a half an hour after that she was in the air. She sat back in her seat and let the days events wash over her. She still couldn't believe that Hotch would think that someone else could be the father of the baby she was carrying. She didn't even get to tell him how far along she was.

Five hours later the plane was landing at LAX airport. Twenty minutes after the plane landed Prentiss made her way through the airport to baggage claim. As she made her way over to the baggage claim she smiled because she saw Callan and Sam standing there. Prentiss picked up her speed and soon she was in Callan's arms and crying.

"What is wrong Em? Who has hurt my sister?" Callan asked with concern in his voice and in his eyes.

Prentiss looked up at him with a sad smile. "I'm pregnant G and the father of my baby actually thinks that someone else could be the father. I told Dad I needed to get away and he agreed. I didn't tell him I was pregnant though."

Sam who was standing behind Callan pushed Callan out of the way and pulled Prentiss into his arms. "It will be alright cupcake. You will get through this and G and I will help you. Now which bags are yours?"

Prentiss looked at the conveyor belt and spotted her two bags. She quickly pointed them out and Callan grabbed them. Sam took one for Call and rolled it behind him while Callan rolled the other one behind him. Both Callan and Sam put their arms around Prentiss. They both hated to see her looking as she did.

"Are you going to tell me who the father is Emily? Or are you going to make me guess?" Callan questioned once they were in the car.

Prentiss gave Callan a small smile and said "I'm not telling you right now G. I know how you can get and you would probably go and hurt him if not kill him. The same thing goes for Sam. I don't feel like talking about him today but I promise sometime soon I will."

Sam and Callan both nodded and Callan said "So how far along are you Emily?"

Prentiss sighed and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm twelve weeks pregnant. I never thought anything about possibly being pregnant because I've always been irregular when it comes to my monthly. I just found out today."

Callan smiled. "Well sister I will do everything I can to help you. You also know that Sam, Mackenzie, Hettie, and Eric will also do anything to help you. We love you Emily."

Prentiss nodded and closed her eyes as the day caught up to her. She was exhausted and wasn't sure what was going to happen. She did know that tomorrow first thing she would start looking for a Doctor. She must have fallen asleep in the car because she opened her eyes when she felt someone pick her up. When she saw that it was Sam she closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

"She is going to need all of our strength and help that we can give her G." Sam whispered.

Callan looked over at Emily who was sleeping as Sam carried her into the apartment that G is living in for now.

Callan frowned. "I wish I knew who the father was. I would love to beat the daylights out of him. Emily is one of the most sweetest women I know. I hate seeing her in so much pain."

Sam nodded. "I agree with you one hundred percent. When we do find out who the father is I say we take a trip and give him hell. For now lets let Emily sleep. She needs it."

Callan nodded and led the way into the spare bedroom. Sam laid Emily on the bed after Callan pulled down the blanket and sheet. Once Emily was on the bed Callan pulled the sheet and blanket over her. Both Sam and Callan bent down and kissed her head before walking out of the bedroom into the living room.

Authors Note: I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to let everyone know where Emily Prentiss was heading to.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay in updating. My work scheldule is all over the place right now because a lot of Nurse's are out sick so I'm picking up more hours and shifts to help cover the Emergency Room.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds because if I did I would have all of my favorite pairs together by now.

It had been two days since Rossi has heard from Emily and he was starting to get worried. He was close to breaking his promise and giving the number to Garcia to have her track Emily's cell phone. He was trying to wait until tomorrow to do that. If he didn't hear from Emily by tonight then come tomorrow he would go to Garcia but also get her promise on not telling anyone where Emily was.

Rossi hasn't done the one thing he really wanted to do and that was beat his so called best friend to a blood pulp. He really wanted to hurt Aaron physically for what he had done to his daughter emotionally. He looked up when there was a soft knock on his door. He smiled when he saw who was standing there.

"Come on in JJ. You know you don't have to knock honey." Rossi said.

JJ smiled and walked in and shut the door. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such a man in her life but she was worried about him now. She knew something was going on and it had to do with Emily disappearing on everyone. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was nowhere to be found.

"Dave I know that you keep telling me you're fine but I know that you're not. Will you please just tell me what is wrong with you? I can't stand knowing that you're hurting and not knowing the reason behind it. Does it have something to do with Emily leaving?" JJ said as she walked over to him.

Rossi sighed and knew he needed to tell his woman about Emily being his daughter. Emily knew of his relationship with JJ and she was happy for him.

"Honey sit down. We need to talk." Rossi said.

JJ nodded and sat down on the edge of his desk. She looked at him and waited for him to start speaking. She could tell that he was trying to think of a way to word something.

Rossi finally had the wording he wanted and said "I need to tell you something but you have to promise me not to tell anyone else or freak out on me. I love you JJ and I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but now I know that I can't keep it from you for forever."

JJ frowned as she said "You know you can tell me anything Dave. Nothing is going to make me love you less."

Dave gave a slight nod and said "Emily is pregnant and it's Aaron's child but he screwed up real bad which is why she left. She has another phone which I can get a hold of her on but I haven't heard from her in two days. I'm starting to worry and thinking about breaking my promise to her."

JJ let out a shocked gasp and said "Oh Dave we must find Emily. She can't be going through this alone. May I ask why you have her other number but none of us do?"

Dave looked at JJ with pleading eyes. "I got her the phone she has on her. You see JJ what I'm about to tell you is hard for me to say. Only two people now know in the whole FBI. Emily is my daughter."

Once again JJ let out a shocked gasp as she flew off of the edge of the desk and into Rossi's arms. She always thought that there was some kind of bond between Emily and Dave but she wasn't sure what it was. Now that she knew what that bond was it explained a whole lot.

"Oh Dave I'm not mad at you and nor do I hate you. I love Emily like a sister. Does she know about you and me? I don't want her to feel weird around me or anything." JJ said.

Rossi smiled and shook his head at his girlfriend. "She knows about us JJ. I told her as soon as we started to get serious. She is happy for us and she said that she would love to add you into our family if we ever get that far. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long but we did so for professional reasons. I didn't want anyone thinking that Emily got into the BAU because of me. She is a damned good profiler even if I'm a little bit biased."

JJ chuckled as she kissed Dave on the cheek. "I don't think you're biased at all hon. She really is a good profiler. My thoughts on this is give her until tonight. If she doesn't call you tonight we will both go down and see Penelope in the morning and have her track the number if she can. Deal?"

Dave pulled JJ into his arms and kissed her passionately. "That's a deal. Are you and Henry coming over tonight?"

JJ smiled as she said "If you want us to we will. I don't want you getting tired of us."

Dave shook his head. "I could never get tired of you Bella. I love you."

"I love you too Dave. Now let's get back to work. Come and get me if Emily calls. I want to talk to her too. I need to know that she is alright." JJ said as she started walking towards Dave's office door to leave to go back to her own.

"I will honey." Rossi said right before JJ walked out.

Rossi sat back in his chair and let out a relieved sigh. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about how well that went over. He just hoped that he heard from his daughter soon.


End file.
